Ice Cream and Chalk
by spark4451
Summary: Blaine draws a gift for Kurt's mommy. Set in the 'Ice Cream' verse!


**A/N: **Welcome to part two of the 'Ice Cream' 'verse! So I lied...I started writing and I literally could not stop. So you get part two tonight! Yay! Most of these will probably be done from Blaine's POV. However, I might do one or two in Kurt's. Thank you for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

0o0o0o0o0o

Blaine and Kurt were definitely friends. After Blaine's mom found him hugging Kurt, she went to find his dad who was also crying a little. Blaine introduced himself to Kurt's dad and asked if he could see him again. Kurt's dad looked over to Kurt and must have seen how happy he was because, Blaine was invited to come over to Kurt's house.

Now, Blaine and Kurt were outside in Kurt's driveway, playing with chalk.

"I'm gonna draw a puppy!" Blaine yelled, grabbing some yellow chalk.

"I'm gonna draw a princess" Kurt said, while laughing at Blaine's enthusiasm.

After a few minutes of Blaine concentrating on his puppy, a thought struck him. Kurt said his mommy was sick and, whenever Blaine's mommy was sick he tried to make her happy. _I'm going to draw Kurt's mommy a picture! That will make her feel better! _But, what should he draw? It took a few seconds of thinking but, Blaine eventually knew exactly what to draw.

He ran over to the chalk bucket and took out as many different colors as he could carry, then ran to an unused part of the driveway to make his gift for Kurt's mommy. It was silent for a few minutes, the only thing that could be heard was the chalk moving against the pavement.

Finally, Blaine's drawing was done. He stood back and admired his work. It was a picture of a giant ice cream sundae, with every flavor Blaine could possibly think of.

"Blaine, that's not a puppy!" Kurt said, suddenly standing by Blaine's side, with a laugh in his voice.

"I know! It's a gift for your mommy! Ice cream always makes me happy! Let's go show her Kurt. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Blaine, my mommies not here"

Kurt's mommy wasn't here? Where was she? Whenever Blaine is sick his mommy doesn't let him leave the house.

"Why isn't she here Kurt? Where is she?"

"My mommy is in the Hospital, Blaine."

The hospital. Why was Kurt's mommy there? Blaine only went to the hospital once, and that was when he broke his arm trying to fly after watching Peter Pan. If Kurt's mommy is sick, shouldn't she be at home in her bed with medicine she got from the doctor? Who was at the hospital with her? If she was sick she shouldn't be there alone.

"Kurt, why is your mommy in the hospital?"

"Because she's really sick"

"What's wrong with her?"

"My daddy told me she has cancer"

Cancer? Blaine heard of cancer once, his mommy was watching a movie and one of the ladies had cancer. But, she died. Is Kurt's mommy going to die?

"Is your mommy going to be okay?"

"I hope so. Whenever I see her she smiles and tells me she'll be home soon." Kurt said. Blaine could see Kurt's eyes making storms again. No, Blaine didn't want to make Kurt sad. He wanted Kurt to be happy!

"Don't cry Kurt, your eyes make storms when you cry." Blaine said softly.

"What?"

"Your eyes look blue like the ocean I saw on vacation when you're happy but, when your sad they turn the color of the sky when it started storming at the beach. I don't like it when your eyes make storms."

Kurt just looked at Blaine with his head tilted. A single tear fell down and Kurt reached up to wipe it away. Blaine took Kurt's hand and handed him the red chalk.

"I forgot the cherry on top for your mommy. I want it to be perfect for her when she comes home."

Kurt smiled and his eyes started turning blue again. Then he walked to the top of the sundae and drew two cherries.

"Why did you draw two Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"My mommy doesn't like cherries, and she always gives them to me when we get ice cream. So I drew one for me and one for you" Kurt said, smiling and happily looking at Blaine with blue eyes.

Yes, Blaine and Kurt were definitely friends and, you know what? Blaine liked that a lot.


End file.
